


That's Home Images

by toothIess



Series: Mountain Jewel [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: These are images that will make it easier to visualize the story





	That's Home Images

Example of the dress that Allie had made for herself in Chapter 5 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 One of the boots that Bilbo gifts to Allie in Chapter 8

 

* * *

 

 The wedding ring that Bilbo gifts to Allie during Chapter 8

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dress that Primula made Allie wear during Chapter 13  


 

* * *

 

 

Flowers that were being planted in Chapter 15: 

Viper's Bugloss

 

Honeysuckle

 

[ ](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=11kwmtt)

 

Bluebell

[ ](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=juwt8x)

 

Oxlip 

[ ](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=140wvfm)

 

Heather

 

Foxglove

 

 

* * *

 

 Some more examples of the dresses that Allie wore during her life in the Shire 

 

 

[ ](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=2nhe0kx)

 

 

[ ](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=op5rm9)

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=24ph3c5)

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

The dress that Allie wears during the epilogue [](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=2m7d6yq)


End file.
